Twist Cards
Twist Cards are an item that can be won during, after or before challenges. The inflictions are always different but always afflict the game with a cruel twist that the contestants don't see coming. Season 1 Twist Cards were first introduced in episode 6 of Season 1, where the Cunning Koalas had won a Twist Card for the team and had the option to use it together as a team or inflict it/ give it to their opposing team, the Honey Badgers. The Twist Card was revealed to swap a member of the Honey Badgers onto the Koalas. The twist that was not revealed was that the player they choose to swap over would inadvertently be swapped with one of their own, in this case Clay for Elijah. As a secondary twist both of the swapped contestants had instant immunity at the next elimination station they attended. Season 2 Twist Cards made a triumphant return in the first episode of Season 2, where Jonathan won it and had the option to choose the fate of 1 of his fellow endangered competitors. This particular Twist Card had the ability to take one of the 2 unlucky players out of the bottom two, saving them. The added twist was that Jonathan had to choose a completely unsuspecting player to take their place, in this case, Julian for Yacob. The Twist Card was seen again, 8 episodes later, as Emily had won a very powerful Twist Card for winning the Twist Challenge. That Twist Card had the ability to take off someone's immunity that they had won in a challenge and place it on anybody else, by way of the card holder. The added twist was that Emily was not allowed to give herself the immunity, which was a big hault in the usage of the card. Emily used the Twist Card in episode 10 to take Schyler's won immunity and gave it Julia M. The Twist Card makes a surprise appearance in the finale as a reward for getting the most votes at the elimination consultation. This Card was again given to Jonathan, the twist card allowed Jonathan to skip 1 task during the finale mini-challenges. Jonathan used it to skip listing the eliminated contestants, in the order in which they were eliminated. Trivia *Twist Cards have been seen a total of 3 times over the course of 2 seasons. *Elijah, Clay, Julia M, Schyler, Julian and Yacob have all been directly effected by a Twist Card, whether be good or bad. **Clay and Elijah were victims of a Twist used by a team, in this case the Cunning Koalas. **Yacob is the only person affected by a Twist Card that didn't make the final 4 in their respective season. *Jonathan is the only male to be in possession of a Twist Card. **He is also the only person to own and use 2 Twist Cards in 1 season. *Emily is the only female to be in possession of a Twist Card. **Emily's Twist Card is the only instance in which a Twist Card was not used in the episode in which it was obtained. ***Coincidently these were both contestants in the second season. *The Cunning Koalas are the only team to be in possession of a Twist Card. *Julia M, Elijah and Clay are the only people to be effected by a Twist Card and gain immunity at the same time. **Coincidently these three made it to the final three in their respective seasons.